(Yui13's Mega Crossover Series Book 2) Tigers and Guitars
by Yui13
Summary: Sequal to Rockin' With the Ninja. Grojband is going to Acapulco for a vacation, but they end up stuck in Miracle City. The gang meets Manny Rivera (aka El Tigre) and Frida Suarez and they try and push them together to be more than friends. But what will they do when Corey accidentally switches his guitar with Santana of the Dead's and she's already out to get them?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the second story I've been promising you guys. If you haven't read the first story Rockin' With the Ninja, I suggest you do. Some things might make more sense if you do.**

**Chapter 1**

_**In Miracle City, Mexico**_

The sun was shinning on Miracle City, best known for it's terrible villains, but today was quiet. The birds were chirping, the people were smiling and happy, and the whole city seemed to be in perfect order.

But not everything is ever as it looks. An annoyed Black Cuervo was flying through the air, heading toward a certain mystical skeleton's lair. Her face was red from anger and she only had one thing in mind.

She had just been at the park, throwing rocks at pigeons when she saw none other than Manny Rivera stolling along by himself. She had been harboring a crush on the young man since they plotted to ruin the stupid Suarez girl's birthday party.

Naturally, she decided to go talk to him. Not as Black Cuervo, though, but as Zoe Aves, her secret identity. She casually walked up to him, but just before she could tap him on the shoulder, the Suarez girl showed up with two ice cream cones and spoiled everything!

Fed up with her lack of attention from the boy she liked due to Frida Suarez, she sped off, turned into Black Cuervo, and flew off into the sky. She went home and sulked for a while, but she was still upset. She wanted Manny, but she couldn't get him. Not as long as Frida was hanging around. She needed to get rid of the girl if she wanted Manny.

She decided that if she wanted to come up with the perfect plan, she would need help. Not just any help, but help from the baddest villain in town; Santana of the Dead. It would be easy as pie for the skeletal woman to destroy Frida Suarez and leave Manny to Black Cuervo.

She crashed through the roof and landed on a pile of gold coins. As she suspected, Santana was sitting on her throne, her mystic guitar sitting on her lap, stunned to silence by the young girl's sudden arrival. Several of her skeleton minions were lounging around playing cards and whatever else they do.

Santana's expression quickly changed from shock to anger. She looked around at her minions and yelled, "Get that girl before she makes off with my treasure!"

The minions followed their master's orders and jumped up. They charged at Black Cuervo, but she was pressed a button on her gauntlet and a giant laser cannon popped up on her wrist. It fired up and vaporized at least half of the skeletons racing toward her.

"Save it," she yelled, causing the minions to stop and Santana to give her a suspicious look. "I'm not here for you're gold. I'm here to make a deal with you." Santana's skull twisted into a confused expression, but she didn't stop the girl from going on. "I want a Frida Suarez out of the way, so I can have Manny Rivera all to myself."

Santana head fell back as she barked with laughter. Black Cuervo let her frown show at the ancient woman's unexpected reaction.

"Why would I help you," Santana asked, suddenly serious.

Black Cuervo smirked and said, "The destruction of El Tigre."

Santana looked at the girl quizzically. "If El Tigre is gone how will you have Manny Rivera?"

The girl's smirk only grew into a Cheshire grin. "I didn't say I wanted El Tigre, only Riverea."

Santana smiled evilly and held out her boney hand. "It's a deal."

Black Cuervo gladly took the hand and, holding back a shiver from the creepy feeling, shook it once before they started discussing the plan.

_**Somewhere in Arizona**_

"Are you kidding me, Kin," Laney Penn, the bassist, yelled angrily at cowering Kin Kujira, the keyboardist. She was pointing toward an old, worn down bus that was supposed to act as a mode of transportation.

"I'm sorry, but the plane tickets got messed up so they could only get us this far before we had to find another way to get there," he explained frantically. He pointed at the bus and continued, "This is the best they could get us for our size a group, on a short notice, and cheap."

Laney was just about to hit the boy when a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her in mid-swing. She looked to see that the hand belonged to none other than Corey Riffin, her blue-haired boyfriend for the past seven months and guitarist/ lead singer of the band.

"Lanes, calm down," he said reasuringly, smiling at her sweetly. "It's not his fault the airlines couldn't get us anything better. Besides, we can still get there and we get to see the scenery." Corey stood back an motioned to the landscape, covered in nothing but cactus and yuca.

Laney stared at said 'scenery' for a moment before giggling and putting down her hand. "I guess you're right, Core." She turned to Kin and said, "Sorry, Kin, I'm just a little worried about us getting there safely."

A large teen with black spikey hair and carrying drum-sticks stepped up. He was Kon Kujira, the feternal twin of Kin and drummer for Grojband. "Why are you worried," he asked innocently. "It's not like anything as bad as what happened in Norrisville will ever happen again."

Laney looked up at her large friend and explained. "I'm not worried about that. I've been hearing a lot on the news about the drug lords and stuff down here and it just scares me a little bit. Plus, by bus we have to go through Miracle City."

Kin jumped in, "Oh, I know that place! It's supposed to be the crime capital of the world."

Laney nodded and said, "Exactly. I'm scared that something might happen to us either on the way there or even on the way back. I really want to enjoy our vacation in Acapulco, but with this stupid bus," she pointed at object of her despise, "we might not even get there alive!"

Corey grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Lanes," he said soothingly and she looked up into his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to us. We're going to get to Acapulco just fine and we'll make it back home just fine."

Laney searched his eyes for any deceit, but after finding none, she gave him a small smile and said, "Alright."

He leaned in gave her a quick peck on the lips, which she returned, and went to grab a few bags. He listened to Kin and Kon's "gross" and "ew"s with a hint of amusement as he grabbed his dufflebag and headed onto the bus with it.

He found a seat and shoved the bag on the overhead rack. His friends followed and he went to the front to talk to the busdriver.

"You kids all done talking," the busdriver asked grumpily. He was a man in his forties with a receding hairline and a five-o-clock shadow.

Corey figured he wasn't a guy you would want to mess with so he said, "Yes, sir," and walked back to his seat quickly. Laney had occupied the seat right next to his and she watched him sit back down.

The bus was pretty much abandoned other that Grojband and a few random civilians who were heading into Mexico, as well. Corey felt awkward around these unknown people and couldn't help but think about what Laney said.

That plus this was the first trip the band had been on without any adult supervision. Corey's parents had been to busy with business and the Kujiras were visiting a relative in the States. And Laney's parents were in the process of a divorce and a nasty one at that.

Only days after coming home from Norrisville, Corey had found out the truth. The puzzle pieces fell into place and he understood why she had mentioned missing Christmas with everyone's families, but not her own. Her parents were so busy with the divorce and tossing her back and forth between the two of them they didn't really plan a family Christmas with her. And when it came time for the trip to Mexico, they were so busy fighting over which one should go, Laney just lied and said the Kujira's were going with them again.

Corey knew what it was like to have busy parents, hell, his were either on a business trip or at the office all the time, but he couldn't imagine his parents being so busy with hating each other and fighting over their child they didn't even have time for said child.

The band had raised money for the trip by performing as many paying gigs as they could and the groupies helped by selling Grojband merchandise after shows. They all saved up as much allowance as possible and they finally had enough to buy plane tickets and make reservations at a hotel in Acapulco by the sea. It was all perfect, until the airline screwed up the tickets and landed them in Arizona, with the only means of transportation to Acapulco was this rusty old bus.

Corey leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, trying to ignore all the people around him. He felt Laney's head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He heard her breathing steady and he knew she was asleep. He followed her lead and let sleep take him over.

**Alright there's chapter 1 and like I said if anything had you confused, read my first story: Rockin' With the Ninja. Also, if you don't like the Manny x Frida pairing, I suggest you not read this, because I'm gonna use it 'cause I love it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep comin' with the reviews people. If not I may have to discontinue the series.**

**Chapter 2**

_**In Miracle City**_

Manny lied down on his bed with a contented sigh. He felt and heard Frida lay down next to him and he felt his heart speed up a bit. He didn't know why, but his heart had been doing that a lot recently when he was near Frida.

He had his suspicions that he was falling for the blue-haired girl, but he would never tell her that. He valued their friendship too much to take the chance. And besides who wouldn't fall for her? Over the years she had grown a figure and traded in her red mini-skirt for a pair of skinny jeans and her white tank top was replaced with a different form-fitting band t-shirt everyday. She still rocked her red goggles, spiked bracelets, and combat boots.

Manny on the other hand, hadn't changed hardly any. He had grown taller and had a little more muscle compared to when he was twelve, but he still wore the same striped shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. And of course he still wore his El Tigre belt for when he had to fight crime and/or commit one.

Manny and Frida had just come back from the park where they ate ice cream and took a walk. It had been Frida's suggestion and it was such a nice day it was hard for him to say no. Now, they were just enjoying the air-conditioning and relaxing.

Manny closed his eyes and was starting to drift off when he felt Frida move. He opened his eyes to see her sitting straight up, looking out the window.

"Did you hear that," she asked, narrowing her eyes to get a better view.

"Hear what," he said propping himself on his elbows and looking at her.

She looked down at him and said, "It sounded like... I don't know, but it didn't sound right."

Manny looked out the window, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He stood up and walked up to the window and continued searching, but, once again, came up with nothing. He turned around to tell her he didn't see anything, but nearly screamed when he saw Frida being held by three of Santana's skeleton minions.

He quickly reached down and spun his belt buckle turning into El Tigre. He didn't have time to let out his signature growl, he leapt into action immediately and flug his claws at the skeletons. His claws slashed through the fagile bones and broke them apart.

Fragments of bones lay everywhere and Frida landed on her knees before standing up quickly and glancing around sat the mess.

"What did you do to Santana lately to get her so mad at you," Manny asked her and she shrugged.

"I didn't do anything recently. I guess I passed by her lair a few days ago and stuck my tongue out at it, but I don't think she'd be as pissed at to have her minions capture me again."

"You're right," Manny admitted and started heading for the door. "Come on, let's go see what other damage she might have done."

He opened his door and was met by at least 30 more minions. He took his fighting position, but before he could make his first move all the skeletons where knocked away by something. Manny peeked outside his door to see his father, White Pantera, standing there with his hands on his hips in a disapproving way.

"Manuel, what did you do to Santana of the Dead this time," White Pantera questioned his son.

Manny held his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything and neither did Frida! They just attacked!"

White Pantera nodded as Manny and Frida took off past him and out to the streets of Miracle City. They were shocked to see that the roads were filled with the skeletons, causing havoc and chaos. El Tigre started attacking all the minions, trying to slash as many as possible.

"_This isn't gonna be easy_," he thought to himself.

_**On the bus**_

Laney woke up suddenly to the bus shaking uncontrollably. She groggily sat up and looked out the window and saw they were in a city of some kind and when she looked down at the ground her eyes widened. They were surrounded by hundreds of skeletons that where rocking the bus back and forth.

She rubbed her eyes, thinking she might just be dreaming, but after a pinch and a slap to the face she realized that she wasn't. And to make matters worse the bus was on the verge of tipping over.

She looked over at her sleeping boyfriend, who was still happily in dreamland. She shook him vigorously, saying, "Core, wake up! We're under attack!"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "What, Lanes?" She pointed out the window and he sat up and his eyes widened, just like her's. "What?!" He jumped up and looked around the bus.

Laney did the same and saw the other people on the bus were holding on to seats, bars, and whatever else they could grab onto.

"Glad to see you two lovebirds awake," Kin said with a mixture of anger and fear. He was holding onto Kon, who was gripping the seat in front of him tightly.

Laney grabbed onto the bar connecting her seat to the ceiling and was glad she did when her feet left the floor and she was hanging sideways for a moment, before the bus slowly tipped back into it's upright position.

Her feet hit the floor with a bone-jarring 'thud' and she felt the large shiver run up her spine from the contact. She held on as the bus started to tip again, but it promptly fell back down. Laney kept her eyes closed and held on waiting for the bus to move again, but it never came.

She opened her eyes when she heard Corey say, "Guys, you gotta check this out." She slowly let go of the bar and crawled across the seat to the window Corey was peering out of. She saw the twins do the same one the window to her right and she could vaguely see the other passengers making their way to the side of the bus.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. All the skeletons she had seen were now laying in pieces and on the outside of all the wreckage, stood a teenager who was wiping his hands as if he had caused all the demolition.

"Wow," said Kon slowly. "I can't believe it."

"I know, right," his twin said, a huge smile on his face.

"What," Laney and Corey said together, looking at their friends in confustion.

Kin looked up at them, smile still stretched across his lips. "That's the famous hero of Miracle City, Mexico, El Tigre."

"What," Laney said again, not believing what she was hearing. First ninjas and now superheroes!?

"In English it translates to 'The Tiger' and he's famous for not being able to decide weather he's a hero or a villian," Kin explained.

"Yeah," Kon interjected, "he'll save the day one minute and commit the crime of the century the next. He's a complete mystery and the craziest thing is everyone knows his secret identity. He never even tried to hide it."

"He's also one of the youngest people to ever become a super. He started when he was eleven and now he's like fourteen," Kin finished for his brother.

"_Only a little younger than us_," Laney thought but then realized something. "Wait, who is he then if everyone knows his identity?"

Kon looked at her with a serious expression. "His name is Manny Rivera."

**I'll leave it at kinda a cliffhanger so you guys aren't in too much suspense.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll be better, I promise! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me...**

**I do not own Grojband or El Tigre.**

**Chapter 3**

Laney blinked and slowly shifted her gaze from the twins to the teen superhero in front of her. "Why isn't his identity a secret," she asked slowly, mostly aiming it to herself, but the twins heard her.

The teen smiled and placed his hand on a belt-buckle that Laney could vaguely make out the letter 'T' on it. He spun it an a green light engulfed him, leaving behind a young man with brown skin, dark brown curly hair, and she could just make out a scar over his left eye.

"You see that scar," Kin said as if reading her mind. She nodded and he continued, "His very first time out as El Tigre, he ran into some trouble that caused him to get it. He had a bit of an ego and when he made sure everyone was watching, but when he was hit, he turned back into Manny Rivera in front of everyone."

"The newspaper, like, totes spread the news and now, everyone know," Kon finished for his brother.

Laney nodded and Corey said, "Then how does he keep his friends and family safe?" Laney glanced at him and knew that he was thinking about Randy, who had fought tooth and nail to keep his identity a secret, even if it he had failed in the end.

"His dad is like, the famous superhero, White Pantera," Kon explained as Laney held back her laughter at his attempt to roll his 'r's in a Spanish accent, even though she was sure she would sound similar.

"And his grandfather is the famous super_villian_ Puma Loco," Kin finished.

Laney felt herself nodding, but she snapped out of it and stared at the brothers. "Wait... what?," she asked trying to wrap her head around what he said.

"Is that why no one knows if he's good or bad," Corey asked, still staring out the window. Laney noticed a girl, about the same age as the young hero, run up to said boy and high-five him. She had light blue hair that was held back by a pair of red goggles and her skin was only slightly lighter than the boys.

"That and his criminal slash save the world history," Kin said. "But back to the first point, because of his family being all super, the only one's he has to worry about are his friends."

They all continued staring at the exchange between the two teens outside the window, until suddenly, Laney felt a rush of wind. She looked back toward the twins, but was surprised to see they weren't there. She looked at Corey, who was returning her worried look and simultaniously, they glanced out the window to see their twin friends running toward the Mexican teenager at top speed, screaming at the top of their lungs, much to Manny's surprise. Laney and Corey went to action running out of the bus and after their friends.

Frida stopped talking to her friend when she heard screaming. She looked around Manny to see two boys running toward them, screaming like crazy people. They both had black hair, but one had it spiked up and held back by a bandana and the other had it shaggy down to above his ears. The shaggy one had on glasses and was much smaller than the other one. Both looked to be about the same age as her and both had much lighter skin than her and Manny.

She stepped back and just stared at them, trying to think of something to see. She glanced at Manny out of the corner of her eye and saw he didn't know how to react to the situation either.

"Kin! Kon," she heard two people yell at once and she saw two more teenagers running after. One was a girl with short red hair that was clipped to the side and the other was a boy with blue hair, stuffed underneath an orange beanie. Like the other two, they had very light skin and were about the same age as her.

The two boys came up to Manny, stopped and stared at him with creepy smiled. Manny looked at them then at Frida, then back to the boys.

"Ugggghhhhhh... hi," he said awkwardly. Frida looked over at the other teens who were staring at the other two boys with ashamed expressions on their faces. Frida felt understanding of the two, being embarrassed by their friends.

As Frida waited for the two boys to say or do something, she scanned over the four teens and she felt as if she had seen them somewhere.

The two strange boys both grabbed their shirts and lifted them up simultaniously yelling, "Can you sign our backs."

Manny glanced at Frida, then said, "I guess, but I need a pen or something..." He trailed off toward the end trying to look anywhere but at the two boys bare backs.

The girl with red hair sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a black sharpie and walked up to Manny and handed it him. "If you don't sign, they'll only get more annoying," she said and the two boys shot her a glare.

Manny smiled thankfully and took the sharpie. Frida raked her brain, trying to remember where she had seen these people before. She closed her eyes and concentrated and she distantly heard Manny say, "Are those back nipples," when it finally hit her.

"I know where I've seen you guys," she yelled, surprising everyone. She pointed at them and said, "You guys are Grojband! I've been to your website and downloaded some of your music. Not to mention I saw about you two," she pointed at the girl and boy with blue hair, "being kidnapped by that robot on Chrismas!"

Manny spoke as he sloppily wrote his signature on the two boy's backs. "I remember my dad saying something about that. He thought it might have been Senor Sinestro, but we found him trying to rob a bank a few hours later, so we knew it wasn't him." Manny finished with a smile and rolled down the two boys shirts. They stood up straight and giddily jumped up and down.

The boy with blue hair smiled and held out his hand, ignoring his two friends. "I'm Corey Riffin," he introduced himself then went onto his bandmates. "The two who just had you sign their backs are the twins, Kin and Kon Kujira," he placed his arm around the girl and said, "and this is my girlfriend, Laney Penn."

Frida held back her chuckle when she saw Laney's face blossom red and pink, but she was also trying to hide her fangirl side that was about to burst through. Sure, Grojband wasn't her favorite band, but she had heard of them and they were quickly gaining popularity. She also liked their music, even having a few of their songs memorized.

"What do you play," Manny asked nonchalantly, completely oblivious to Frida's stuggle.

"I play lead guitar and I do vocals," Corey said proudly.

"I'm on the keyboard," said Kin, the smaller twin with glasses.

"And I play drums," said the bigger twin, Kon.

Laney pulled out of her boyfriends embrace and placed her hand on her hips. "I mostly play bass guitar, but if we need any other instruments for a show I usually play them."

Frida couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a small squeal and yelled, "THIS IS WAY COOL!" She took a deep breathe as Manny slapped his forehead with his palm. "Sorry," she said having calmed down, "it's just that I've never gotten to meet anyone famous," she saw Manny's glare and added, "other than Manny and his family."

"That's cool," Corey said with a shrug. "It's actually starting to happen more and more often."

"You know," Frida said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm in a band myself."

"Really," said the the large twin, Kon, his eyes growing wide with amazement.

"Sure do," she said proudly, puffing out her chest. "The Atomic Sombreros and I play lead guitar and do vocals."

Corey walked up to her and offered his fist for a fist bump. She accepted and she gently punched his fist in return as he said, "Great minds think alike."

"Well, kids," said a grouchy looking man, wiping his fingers on a rag. "It looks like those skeletons took their tole on the bus. It's gonna need some repairs before we can go on our way."

Laney's eyes visibly widened as she asked, "How long will the repairs be."

The man scratched his head and thought about it. "Well, I'm not quite sure, but if the machanic it good he puts it top priority, then it'll be about a week."

"A WEEK," the band yelled back. They all looked distrought and upset by the news. 

"Yeah," the man said confused. Frida had finally concluded that he was probably the driver of the bus the four teens had come off of.

He walked off and Laney turned around and grabbed onto Corey's shoulders and shook him. "A week is all we have for vacation! We won't even get to see the beach!"

Corey grabbed her hands and stopped her from shaking him again. "I know Lanes and I'm bummed about it, too," he gently took her hands off him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "But we can still make the most of this. We're all the way down here in Mexico and we just met El Tigre, so we can make the best of it."

"_He's really optimistic, even though they were just given bad news_," Frida observed thinking how he was kinda like Manny with his determination.

"Yeah, Corey's right," Kin said happily. Kon was nodding vigorously behind his brother.

Laney, looked at the boys, biting her lip nervously. Finally she sighed and said, "Okay, it looks like we're spending our vacation in Miracle City."

**Yea! I hope you guys are liking it so far and I'm still not seeing reviews...**


End file.
